


About broken trust and contrition

by Noltran



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Flash (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Major Character Injury, Oliver Hurt, happy end, no beta read
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-11-23 11:36:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noltran/pseuds/Noltran
Summary: Felicity und Oliver gehen im Streit auseinander. Die Konsequenzen treffen sie hart.





	1. Chapter 1

Mir gehören keine Rechte an Arrow schreibe nur zum Spaß.

„Felicity es tut mir leid.”  
„Dir tut es leid. Das gibts doch nicht der grosse Oliver Queen entschuldigt sich bei mir.  
Ich verstehe ja das wenn du nach einen fehlgeschlagene Nacht sauer oder enttäuscht bist, aber was ich nicht billige ist das ich immer dran Schuld bin! Ich......  
„Felicity..” versuchte er es nochmal aber es brachte nichts.  
„Nein Oliver ich rede gerade!  
Dann kam Laurel und Sarah ich habe nichts gegen die sie sind nett sara ist gut trainiert.. egal ich schweife ab von dem was ich sagen wollte.  
Seid die beiden da sind bin so was wie deine Sklavin ich kriege immer nur Aufgaben ich muss sie erledigen doch ich bin dir doch scheiss egal! Du sagtest du liebst mich weisst du noch. Aber scheinbar war eine riesen Lüge wie schon so oft.Doch denk mal darüber nach wer mer über dich weisst Ich oder Laurel. Und ich rede von der Zeit seit dem du wieder da bist.”  
Ich drehte mich weg von ihn und ging.  
Bevor ich weg war sagte ich laut: „ Ich komme heute nicht wir sehen uns morgen.”  
Ich hörte nicht mehr das er noch murmelte :,, Das stimmt nich Felicity du wirst mir nie scheiss egal sein.  
Ich schluchzte leise ich wusste das was ich zu Oliver gesagt hatte nicht fair war aber ich war so wütend als er sich nur um die anderen kümmerte.Ich bin eigentlich nie eifersüchtig ich will nur das er sich mit mir beschäftigt ich liebe das.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Olivers pov

Ich konnte nicht fassen was gerade passiert war. Was Felicity alles zu mir gesagt hatte. Das tat richtig weh vorallem weil ich es nie so empfunden habe. Felicity ist mir am wichtigsten von allem. Und als ich sagte ich liebe sie habe ich es genau so gemeint wie ich es gesagt hatte.  
Ich weiss nicht wie lange ich im Hof stand als ich Diggle kommen sah.  
„Oliver Barry ist unten er wartet auf dich.”  
Als ich an Digg vorbei ging fragte er mich:,, Oliver ist alles Okay?”  
Ich nickte und ging weiter. Doch in meinem Kopf war nichts in Ordnung Felicity hatte nämlich Recht gehabt und ich hatte das Gefühl das sie bald aus dem Arrow Team austreten wird.  
„Barry was gibts?”  
„Hy Oliver ich bin nur hier weil ich dir sagen wollte das Captain Death wieder aktiv war. Wir wissen dank Cisco das er als nächstes bei Starling Bank zuschlagen will ich dachte du hast Interesse ihn mit zu "verhaften”.  
„Ja natürlich also wann gehen wir los?”fragte ich ihn.  
„Naja wenn Felicity wieder da ist.”  
Ich guckte nach unten.  
„Sie wir heute Abend nicht kommen.”  
Diggle sah mich an.  
„Oliver wenn sie nicht kommen wird sollst du das nicht machen.”  
„Diggle es wird schon nichts schiefgehen” mit diesen worten nahm ich mein Anzug und mein Bogen und ging.  
Barry sah zu Diggle zuckte mit den Achseln und ging ebenfalls.  
(Draussen)  
„Oliver Diggle hat recht. Du solltest auf Felicity warten.”  
Doch ich schüttelte den Kopf ging zum Motorrad und fuhr los.  
Doch Sekunden später stand ich ohne Mottorad und ohne Anzug vor Verdant.  
Ich drehte mich zu Barry um.  
„Was soll die scheisse Barry”, fauchte ich ihn an.  
„Cisco hat mir gerade übers Headset gesagt das es doch nicht so wahrscheinlich ist das er heute zuschlägt, sondern eher morgen.  
Und auch wenn es nicht so ist es ist mir egal. Ich will nicht das du verletzt wirst.”  
„Barry das ist Berufsrisiko.” Und ausserdem mache ich es so jede Nacht.”  
„Ja Oliver mit Overwatch.  
Lass uns runter gehen wenn du heute Abend den Anzug zu nahe kommst verstecke ich ihn okay?”  
Ich sah ihn verägert an.  
„Meinetwegen.”  
,,Ich gehe nach hause wenn ich schon nichts machen darf dann kann ich die Zeit nutzen um zu schlafen.”  
Digg und Barry glaubten mir kein Wort, das sah man denen an.  
Sie sagten aber nichts.  
Ich drehte mich um und lächelte.  
Part 1 erfolgreich abgeschlossen.  
Muss nur noch dafür sorgen das sie mir nicht folgen.  
Obwohl bei Barry könnte es etwas schwieriger werden.  
Mein Plan war zwar nach Hause zufahren aber mit einem kleinen Zwischenstop.

Ich wusste es das sie mir folgen aber es war glücklicherweise nur Digg.  
Ich schaffte es schnell ihn abzuhängen.Ich hatte mir vor langer Zeit ein Loft gekauft. Als ich Arrow wurde habe ich es nur als Depot genutzt. Doch jetzt ist es mehr als nützlich.  
Ich habe da die erste Version vom Anzug und ein Bogen.  
Das werde ich heute Abend benutzen. Ich muss ihn aufhalten. Barry hat zwar gesagt das er wahrscheinlich erst morgen zuschlägt aber das Risiko konnte ich nicht eingehen.  
Als ich endlich angekommen war holte ich den Anzug und zog ihn an.  
„Es war alles viel zu einfach es ist eine Falle.”warnte mich meine innere Stimme.  
Doch zum ersten Mal hörte ich nicht auf sie. Sie waren meine Freunde wieso sollten sie mir eine Falle stellen.  
Dann dachte ich an Slade.  
Okay manche “Freunde” wollten mich auch schon umbringen.Dann muss ich halt besser aufpassen.  
Ich nahm mein Bogen und schoss ein Pfeil an die Wand vom Gegenüberliegenden Haus.  
Ich seilte zu der anderen Seite.  
Jetzt kann es losgehen.  
Alles lief gut.  
Ich würde zwar morgen wahrscheinlich von Digg oder Barry eher von beiden angemeckert oder so enttäuscht angeguckt.  
Mir kann heute nichts passieren.  
Der erste Anzug ist zwar noch nicht Kugelsicher.Aber ich mache ja auch nur Wache da brauche ich es nicht.  
Also saß ich da in eine Ecke und machte garnichts.  
Meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu Felicity obwohl ich es immer wieder versucht es zu vermeiden.  
Ich hoffe nur das falls die kommen sollten ich nicht wieder an Felicity denke.  
Um etwa zwei uhr Morgens hörte ich was. Ich machte mich bereit.  
Barry hatte recht Captain Death ist wieder aktiv.  
Als sie gerade den Wachmann umbringen wollten griff ich ein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Barrys Pov

„Digg ich gehe mal nach Oliver schauen ich kann es mir einfach vorstellen dass er freiwillig schlafen geht.Ich ging als erstes zu seinem Haus da klingelte ich und wartete ob jemand aufmachte. Als zweites schaute ich mal bei Laurel vorbei.  
Als letztes schaute ich mir die Wohnung von Felicity an. Keine Spur.  
Ich ging wieder zurück zu Digg.  
„Ich glaube ich werde mich nie dran gewöhnen.”  
Ich lachte:,,Das kommt noch Digg.  
Ich war überall wo ich mir gedacht habe das er da sein könnte.Er wares nicht. Meinst du er ist doch dahin gegangen ohne Anzug?!”  
„Nein ohne Anzug nicht. Aber da ist ein Loft den er mal gekauft hat und es ist wahrscheinlich das er da die alten Arrow Sachen verstaut. Aber der Anzug ist weder Kugelsicher noch Stichfest.  
Wenn er den nehmen würde war er dumm, riskant und sturr. Aber bei Oliver kann man nie wissen.  
Das Loft ist in der West St 56.”  
Und weg war ich.  
Als ich da Sekunden später ankam brach ich da ein.  
Und wie ich es mir dachte.Weder der Bogen noch der Anzug waren da!  
Ich flitzte zurück zu Digg.  
„Oliver ist doch zur Bank gegangen. Kommst du mit?”  
„Natürlich.”  
Ich nahm ihn mit.  
Sekunden später fiel Digg zu Boden und kotzte. Als er fertig war gingen wir vorsichtig rein.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver  
Ich bin froh dass sie den Wachmann nicht umgebracht haben.  
Doch was nicht positiv ist das sie scheinbar darauf gewartet haben und dann habe ich mindestens eine Salve von Gewehrkugeln gesehen und wurde fast getroffen.Ich fluchte innerlich das Felicity nicht da war wo sie doch so brauche.  
Ich ging rechts lang. Doch das war die falsche Entscheidung. Es kam sechs Männer auf mich zu und zwar auf beiden seiten.  
Langsam fing ich an zu zweifeln ob sie wirklich die Bank überfallen wollten oder mich umbringen wollten  
Ich hatte jetzt 15 von 20 bewusstlos gemacht. Die nächsten kamen auch noch dazu. Bis nur noch einer fehlt.  
Ich drehte mich um und da sah ich ihn.  
Er hatte wie alle anderen ein Gewehr. Doch bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte hörte ich ein Schuss.  
Ich spürte den Schmerz.  
Mein Bauch brannte. Ich kannte zwar das Gefühl aber es wurde leider nicht erträglicher.Sofort fand die freie Hand ein weg zu der Wunde. Wenn ich nicht in den nächsten Minuten hieraus komme wird es hart.Ich versuchte nicht zusammen zuklappen doch es geling mir nur zur Hälfte.  
Ich fiel auf die Knie. Der Schmerz war zu groß.Ich wollte nicht weil ich noch ein Gegner zu erledigen hatte. Doch ich konnte nicht so sehr ich es versuchte. Ich konnte nicht atmen ich bekam keine Luft in meine Lungen.Es kostete mir meine ganze Kraft nicht auf den Boden zufallen.Bis jetzt hatte ich es gut hingekriegt.  
Doch leider nur bis jetzt. Der Söldner machte sich wieder damit bemerkbar das er mir ein Tritt in die Seite verpasste.Ich fiel stöhnend auf dem Boden. Ich sah sie,die Dunkelheit , doch mit meiner ganzen Konzentration schaffte ich doch wach zu bleiben was dank des Problems nicht atmen zu können noch viel schwieriger war.Doch meine ganze Anstrengung war vergebens.Kurz danach spürte ich ein Windzug und einen scharfen Schmerz an meine Schläfe.  
Ich hörte noch wie jemand aus weiter Entfernung meinen Namen rief.  
Meinen echten Namen.  
Das alles ist passiert weil Felicity nicht da war. Vielleicht brauche ich Felicity mehr als ich mir eingestehen will.  
Ich spürte eine Hand an meine Wange.  
Und dann nichts mehr.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy ich bin es wieder Noltran mit einem neuen Kapitel. Ich entschuldige mich für Rechtschreibfehler.

Chapter 2  
Ich konnte es nicht fassen dass Oliver so dumm sein kann. Aber normalerweise hat er bei seinen anderen nur halb so schlimmen dummheiten immer Glück gehabt.  
Doch heute schien das Glück nur halbwegs auf seine Seite zu sein.  
Ich schaute Oliver an.  
Er lag so regungslos da.  
Kein schöner Anblick.  
Ich und Barry waren spät da.Aber lieber spät als nie.  
Barry hatte ihn auf den Tisch gelegt  
dann mussten wir sofort operieren.  
Wir schafften es ihn zu stabilisieren und ich gab ihn auch ein paar Kräuter. Wer weiß die haben schon viele mal geholfen.  
Hier war es mir zu still. Es kam mir eher wie eine Beerdigung vor.  
Ich hoffte es wird keine Beerdigung geben in naher Zukunft.  
Ich brauchte Ablenkung deswegen begannen Barry und ich zu unterhalten.

Felicity  
Ich war aus in einer Disco.  
Mir war es egal welche.  
Doch ich bin leider unbewusst zur Verdant gefahren.  
Ich bin losgefahren und auf einmal war ich hier.Doch ich hatte keine Lust noch irgendwo anders nochmal hinzufahren.   
Also bezahlte ich den Eintritt und ging rein. Schon witzig ich bin immer reingekommen ohne zu zahlen.  
Ich ging zu der bar und besstellte mir Sex on the Beach. Der Geschmack von Wodka lies meine Zunge brennen.  
Aber es war ein wohliges brennen.  
Ich nahm mein Getränk und setzte mich an einen Tisch ganz hinten.  
Ich wollte von niemandem angesprochen werden. Es einfach nur genießen.  
Biep   
Ich schaute mich um.Doch ich konnte nichts entdecken.  
Als es nach einiger Zeit sich nicht wiederholte entspannte ich mich.  
Gerade lief summer of 69.  
Ich liebe dieses Lied. Aber scheinbar bin ich und ein paar anderen die einzigste die es mag.  
Ich trank ein schluck von meinem Cocktail lehnte mich zurück und entspannte.  
Biep  
Ich schreckte hoch.  
Ich war derart in Trance,dass ich hochschreckte als ich das Geräusch hörte.Ich schaute mich wiederum.  
Ich schaute die Wände entlang an den Geräten in meiner nähe doch das Geräusch hörte ich nicht nochmal.  
Ich entschied zu warten.  
Meine Gedanken schweiften über zu Oliver. War es richtig Oliver alleine zulassen? Was ist wenn er mich braucht. Ich weiss doch wie stur er sein kann. Was wenn er jetzt gerade Overwatch braucht?  
Wenn ihm irgendwas zustößt werde mir ich das nie verzeihen. Aber noch schlimmer Thea würde mir das nie verzeihen. Sie hat Oliver schonmal verloren.  
Soll ich runtergehen nur um zu schauen ob alles gut ist?  
Nein! Sagte mein Kopf. Du bist hier zum runterkommen nicht wegen Oliver.  
Ich seufzte.  
Biep.  
Ich zuckte zusammen. Diesmal erschreckte ich mich nicht so wie die vorherigen Male. Ich hatte gehört das es von unten kam. Ich überlegte verwundert was ich denn in meiner Handtasche hatte was so ein Geräusch macht.  
Ich zog die Tasche auf meinen Schoß und suchte. Ich fand alles mögliche. Ich wusste garnicht dass ich da soviel drin hatte.  
Ich fand meine Schlüssel,Geld, USB sticks und tausend andere Sachen.  
Die Bluetooth artigen Walkie Talkies fielen mir am meisten auf weil sie scheinbar verbunden sind mit den Walkie Talkies in der Höhle.  
Ich legte einen ans Ohr und hörte.  
Digg und Barry unterhielten sich.Alles war ganz normal.  
Ich war gerade dabei wieder auszuschalten als ich hörte wie Barry sagte:,,Man ich hatte ihm gesagt das er auf Felicity warten sollte.   
Hätte er das getan wäre das hier nie passiert.” Mein Atem stockte was wäre nie passiert und was war meine Schuld? Ich dachte sofort an Oliver und stellte mir die schlimmsten Szenarien vor.Das Oliver dank mir im Rollstuhl sitzt. Oder noch schlimmer Oliver tot in seiner eigenen Blut aufgefunden und Barry, Team Flash, Diggle seine Familie und die ganzen Freunde würden mich hassen.   
Nein! Ich reagiere über er meint bestimmt nur das Oliver sich irgendwo reingehackt hat und sie jetzt die Spuren verwischen müssen.  
Als ich wieder etwas zu ruhe kam und ich wieder etwas hören konnte sagte Diggle gerade:,,Barry du kennst ihn doch sein Markenzeichen ist die Sturheit dagegen machen.”  
Ich packte hektisch alles ein. Ich konnte jetzt nicht mehr zuhören ich musste sehen was passiert ist und ob es allen gut get.   
Ich schaute mich um ob mich jemand beobachtet e als ich mir sicher war das dies nicht der Fall ist ging ich so schnell ich konnte ohne zu rennen in den Keller.

Diggle Pov  
Nach dem Gespräch mit Barry setzte ich mich auf Felicitys Stuhl ich brauchte jetzt was gemütliches. Ich dachte an den Zeitblick wo Oliver mich fragte ob ich zum Team gehören will. Ich sagte damals er ist ein Mörder. Doch ich lag falsch er hat zwar leute umgebracht aber mit einen guten Sinn dahinter. Und das Morden war nicht gut aber Menschen ändern sich. The Arrow ist besser geworden er macht das gleiche jetzt ohne tote.  
Und....  
Ich spürte ein Windhauch an mein Gesicht.Das kenne ich doch es ist Barry.Ich drehte mein Kopf dahin wo Barry stand bevor ich in Gedanken abgeschweift war. Zur gleichen Zeit hörte ich ein schreien dass mir sehr bekannt war. Felicity!!! Was macht sie denn hier Oliver sagte doch sie kommt heute nicht? Sekunden später sah ich sie. 

Felicity's Pov

,,Diggle guck mal wen ich gefunden hab,” hörte ich Barry sagen.  
„Felicity was machst du hier Oliver sagte du kommst heute nicht? Warst du gerade in der Disco?” fragte mich Diggle.   
„Hä was ahm achso das Kleid meinst du ja ich wollte zur Disco gehen mich etwas entspannen und... ach egal ich will nur wissen wo Oliver ist?  
Diggle schaute mich ernst an.   
„Habt ihr zwei euch gestritten?Oliver sah nicht glücklich aus.”  
Ich schaute beschämt zu Boden. Der Streit, eine Sache an die ich nie gerne erinnert werde.  
“Ja!Eigentlich habe nur ich geredet.Egal! Ich bin hier um mich zu entschuldigen.”  
Digg sah mich an:„Nur das ,oder auch noch etwas anderes?“  
Ich überlegte ob ich es sagen sollte.  
Ja. Zumindest zur hälfte.  
„Digg bitte ich will ihn einfach nur sehen.”  
„Wieso?”fragte mich Barry und ich zuckte erschrocken zurück weil ich ganz vergessen hatte das er ja auch noch da ist.  
„Erkläre ich dir später. Wo ist Oliver?“  
„Komm mit.“sagte Barry.   
Meine Angst steigerte sich noch mehr.  
Wir gingen weder zur Treppe noch zu den Computer.  
Wir gingen in den Wohnbereich.  
Auf dem Bett lag was.  
Nicht was sondern jemanden.  
Oliver.  
Ein schwach ausehender Oliver.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hy ich bin es wieder Noltran mit einem neuen Kapitel.

Chapter 3  
Diggle Pov

Als wir bei Oliver angekommen waren sah ich mir Felicity genau an.  
Auf ihren Gesicht war Schuld Trauer Scham und noch etwas Wut. Ja Wut. Die Frage ist nur auf wen?  
Felicity ging ein paar schritte weiter auf Oliver zu.Als sie auf Oliver runterschaute war an ihrem Gesicht Tränen zu sehen.  
„Es ist alles meine Schuld”sagte sie fast nicht hörbar.  
,,Was hast du gesagt?”  
Sie schaute mich an:,,Es ist alles meine Schuld Diggle. Meine Schuld. sagte sie weinerlich.  
Ich ging zu ihr hin und nahm sie in Arm.  
„Sag sowas nicht das ist eine Lüge.”  
„Oliver liegt da weil er stur ist du kennst ihn doch.”  
„Felicity wieso denkst du denn es ist deine Schuld du warst doch nichtmal hier?”fragte Barry Felicity verwundert.  
Das brachte sie aber noch mehr zum weinen.  
„Genau das ist es. Ich und Oliver haben und gestritten da habe ich ihm die schlimmsten Lügen an den Kopf geworfen und gesagt dass ich eine Auszeit brauche.  
Deswegen war ich nicht da.“ sagte sie zum ende hin laut.  
„Deswegen wurde Oliver angeschossen.”  
„Felicity hör auf dir die Schuld zu geben. Bei Star Labs funktioniert auch nicht alles perfekt. Das heisst doch gar nichts ich kenne kein besseres Team und ausserdem wird Oliver wieder.”  
Ich schluchzte leise.  
„Hoffentlich.” Erwiderte ich leise

Diggle hatte Recht behalten Oliver ging es nach eine Woche wieder gut.  
Der Söldner hatte Oliver als kleines Andenken noch eine Gehirnerschütterung beschert.  
Die Wunde am Bauch heilte gut.  
Wir mussten Oliver fast ans Bett ketten weil er schon nach 2 Tagen aufstehen wollte.  
Das wichtigste war aber das Oliver mir keine Schuld gab dass ich nicht da war.   
Und das war mir sehr wichtig ich wollte ihn gar nicht mehr rauslassen weil ich Angst hatte es passiert was. Doch das hatte Oliver so genervt das er abgebüxt ist. Ich habe wieder zwei Leben.Am Tag die Assistentin von Oliver bei QC und bei Nacht Overwatch.  
Es ist wieder der normale ablauf.


End file.
